Role Reversal
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: The fight at the end of Insatible S3 E23, went alittle differently, the Nogitsune wins and Stiles is left with a choice that could change everything. Time-travel, re-do fic. Werewolf Stiles. Human Scott.
1. Chapter 1

Role Reversal

Chapter 1

 **First off I don't own Teen Wolf, not matter how cool that would be.**

 **After watching season three, I couldn't get this idea out of my head so here it is.**

 **Warnings: Spoilers for season 3, Major Charater Deaths, Violence and a Psycotic Break.**

* * *

Stiles opened his eyes and stared at where he was, he recognised this room. It was the same place he, Scott and Allison had found the Nemeton and where the Nogitsune had kept his consciousness captive. Spinning, Stiles expected to see the Nogitsune coming at him, but there was nothing but the great expanse of white tiles and columns in every direction. The next thing he noticed was that he wasn't in pain anymore. Ever since he'd been separated from the Nogitsune he'd been in pain his whole body feeling like it was burning, he'd known he was dying. At this thought Stiles froze, was he dead? Is that why he's here? Oh god, this couldn't be happening. He brought his hands up to his head and scrunched up his eyes. Why couldn't he remember how he got here, he had to remember. He let out a strangled scream which cut off as he suddenly remembered everything and instantly wished he hadn't.

It had been the Nogitsune, with Lydia's help they'd come out of the tunnel in time to see Scott cradling the far to still form of Allison. Lydia dropped to the ground leaving Stiles to hold himself up by the wall and stare at the clearly dead form of a friend, this couldn't be happening. But it only got worse as Scott looked up from Allison and roared at the closest Oni in full Alpha form. In seconds, he was up and charging it, the Oni took a step back raised its sword and struck. Lydia screamed a normal but horrified scream as Stiles could do nothing but stare in horror as his best friend's head rolled towards them.

No, no, no, no this can't be happening. Scott can't be dead that just wasn't how things worked. They always found a way. It cannot be happening. Another roar pulls him out of his denial and he looked up from the sight of Scott's severed head just in time to see Isaac charging at the Oni, to be met by a sword though his neck.

'Kira, no!' he heard Noshiko shout but it was too late as Kira had pulled away from her mother and charged the Oni herself, her blade flashed as fought, her blade even starting to flash with electricity. But there were four of them not before long one of the bladed passed her defence and sliced at her leg, distracting her long enough for the other three to find their marks within her chest. As her body fell Stiles knew that there was no hope and as a rushing sound filled his ears he knew was going to pass out. He looked away and by chance locked eyes with the Nogitsune. It smirked at him, adrenaline shot though his body and something snapped in his mind. All the pain and fear and grief that was swirling around inside him coalesced into a burning anger, anger like he'd never felt before there was no way that he was going to let that body stealing demon win. He couldn't let it end this way. He couldn't let anymore friends die because of him.

With new found strength he pushed himself off the wall, a glance told him that Lydia seemed to have gone into shock. With each step Stiles took he felt stronger the anger, no, fury within him fueling his need to do something anything to get back at the monster with his face. If he'd been rational he would have known there was nothing he could do, but he was way past rationality at that point. He moved faster until he was running full speed at the Nogitsune, some part of him distantly heard Lydia screaming his name. But he didn't care, all that mattered was wiping that smug smirk of his own face. It was then, with arm raised ready punch, that he felt a sharp, searing pain that stopped him in his tracks. His anger seemed to melt away with the pain and his arms dropped as he looked down. To find that there was a knife in his chest just below his sternum, a knife that was still being held by the Nogitsune. Stiles looked up at his own stolen face, wearing that vaguely amused expression.

'It's a shame, I thought the game would last longer.' The Nogitsune gave him a cold smile, before pushing the blade deeper and yanking up and to the left. Stiles could taste blood and he knew that he was about to die. 'Not that it matters, I'll just have to find someone else to play with.' The Nogitsune pulled out the blade out of him and the world went dark as he fell.

Stiles fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. It couldn't be happening they couldn't be dead. It had to be trick, it wasn't real.

'But it is,' a voice said. Stiles looked up to see that he wasn't alone anymore. There was a figure in front of him. Dressed in a black robe and a hood. But there was nothing under the hood, just darkness. It looked so much like an Oni that Stiles fell back and scrambled back only bump into something, he looked up fearfully and saw another robed figure. He jumped to his feet and twisted round on the spot to see that he was surrounded by five robed figures, but they were just standing there.

'We are not here to harm you, Mieczyslaw Stilinski.' Stiles turned to face the one that had spoken, he wasn't sure how he knew that it was that one, he just felt it.

'It's Stiles,' he corrected absentmindedly, as he rubbed the tears from his face. 'Who, what are you?'

'We are The Guardians.'

'We protect the balance.'

'We make sure the world never falls.' Stiles twists each time another one spoke.

'Well, you're not doing a very good job,' Stiles said without thinking and groaned internally. Sure, piss off what must be very powerful beings, because that's always a good idea. Great job Stiles.

'We are not going to harm you.' But this time there was a real sense of amusement, as though they knew what he was thinking. Great.

'The balance has been broken.' Stiles gave up turning to face the one that spoke as they just seemed to take turns.

'The Nogitsune was not meant to win.'

'Evil has made its move.'

'And cannot be stopped now.'

'Oh, that's great, why are you telling me this? Just letting me know how much I fucked up? Because believe me, I know.'

'You have done nothing wrong.'

'It is not your fault.'

'Being possessed is not a sign of weakness.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence but it doesn't change anything.'

'That is true.'

'So, why am I here?' Stiles said pacing nervously within the circle. 'I mean if I'm dead shouldn't I be like going to the next great adventure or something?'

'You are not fully dead.' Stiles stopped and stared at it in confusion that didn't make sense he'd felt himself die. He shivered at the memory of the knife entering his body.

'You are still linked to the Nogitsune.'

'You cannot truly die.'

'As long as it is still using your form.' Oh great, even after every death that bastard was still screwing him over.

'But, it does give us an opportunity.' Stiles turned to the one that spoke in surprise.

'What?'

'We can send you back.' Stiles looked at it in confusion.

'What good will that do, it's not like I can do anything against it.'

'That is true.' Stiles just gave a groan of frustration at the bland acceptance of his lack of usefulness.

'But we will send you back.'

'To a time before everything changed.' Stiles froze at that, it couldn't mean what he thought it did, could it?

'Are you saying you send me back in time?'

'Yes.' Stiles just stared at it. And for the first time in a long time he felt hope. He smiled.

'Awesome.'

'But there is a price.' Stiles groaned again if there was one thing TV and film taught him was that there was always a price.

'While you will remember everything.'

'You will not be able to tell anyone.'

'In any way.' Another said as Stiles thought about just writing it down.

'What good will it do, if I can't warn anyone?'

'You will see.'

'There is one more thing.'

'Every change that you consciously make will affect your memories.'

Stiles frowned as mulled that over, thankfully the figures remained silent as he thought. One good thing about being dead was it seemed to have cured his ADHD as he was able to focus on what those words meant.

'So,' he said after he'd thought he'd figured it out. 'Are you saying that the more I change, by choice not by accident, the more I'll forget about the future?'

'Yes.'

Stiles mind went into overdrive thinking this through. That could cause problems, but, really, it was just a case of prioritising of not changing to much too soon. Of course, that just depends when he's sent back to. Not being able to tell anyone about the future and not being able to change too much without losing his memory of the future was workable he'd just have to use strategy. And if there was one thing he was good at it was strategy. Stiles looked at the figures and he stood up straight.

'I'll do it,' he said, 'but when will it be?'

'You will see.'

'The first choice will not cost you anything.'

Stiles didn't get to ask what they meant by that before he wasn't in the white room anymore but in the woods. The shock of suddenly being somewhere different caused him to stumble into a tree. Scott who had been just behind him continued and ran right into the waiting search dogs. Over the barking Stiles heard his father's voice.

'Wait, I know this delinquent.' Behind the tree Stiles eyes widened when he realised exactly when he was and how royally fucked up the timeline was and he'd only just got there.

* * *

 **Poor Stiles it just doesn't go his way does it?**

 **I always love the idea of a do over fic, and I have noticed that there are not many of the out there for Teen Wolf, so this is my contribution.**

 **Please tell me what you think.**

 **SSG**


	2. Chapter 2

Role reversal

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Still don't own it.**

* * *

Stiles stood frozen behind the tree as Scott lied to his father telling him that, no Stiles wasn't with him. Stiles smiled at the reminder that no matter the point in their friendship they always had each other's backs. As his father started to shout his name, Stiles mind frantically went through all his options. As far as he could tell he had two options. He could stay here and take his chances with Peter, that could end with nothing happening, him being bitten or dying. Or he could come out from behind the tree and go home and continue living a completely normal life. Which if he was honest with himself that was not something he could go back too, the last year had changed him too much to be able to just ignore the supernatural. He might have been able to do it if he'd forget. But the last thing the figure said came back to him. _The first choice will not cost you anything_. Which means that he'd end up knowing about the supernatural world without any reason to be part of it. Stiles honestly thought that would be worse than being bitten. When it comes to the supernatural ignorance is definitely bliss. It was his father's voice that put an end to his frantic thoughts, as he said something that Stiles definitely didn't remember him saying the first time around.

'Stiles if you're out there, come out now, or I swear to god, I'll ground you until graduation.' Stiles' eyes widened at that, he knew that tone. It was the kind of tone that promised punishment no matter what he did. Also, Scott had covered for him, it would look really bad if he was caught in that lie and frankly Stiles didn't want to face his father after he'd used that tone of voice. It wasn't far to the jeep. Pretty much a straight line, he should be able to make it back, before Peter found him. Decision made Stiles waited. After a few minutes, he heard his father sigh.

'Come on Scott, I'll take you home.'

Stiles waited until he could barely hear the dogs before moving away from the tree and started to make his way back the way they'd come. After walking for some time, it suddenly occurred to him that there was one solution to this, he could get rid of Peter. The thought made him come to a complete stop, his mind whirled with the possibilities. With Peter dead, Derek wouldn't become an alpha, wouldn't bite Jackson, who then wouldn't become a Kanima. The Alpha Pack wouldn't come to Beacon Hills, so no need to waken the Nemeton, which means the Nogitsune would remain sealed. It was one long line of events that started with Peter Hale. But could he do it, could he murder someone in cold blood. Peter Hale, at this point, was catatonic most of the time. But then he thought about seeing his friends being killed in front of him, of Erica and Boyd's deaths. Of all the people that had been killed over the last year and his hands slowly curled into fists. Yes, he decided, yes, he could kill Peter Hale.

He was so distracted by the thoughts of what he could do, that didn't notice anything was wrong until he was almost hit by a stampeding deer. He dropped to the ground as more deer appeared from the dark jumping around and over him. When the last deer disappeared back into the night, Stiles went to stand and stopped as his foot hit something. Having lost his touch from the stampede he pulled out his phone and used its light to see what he'd hit. He yelped as the body of Laura Hale came into view. He jumped to his feet and took an involuntary step back, unfortunately the only thing behind him was an incline. Losing his balance, he tumbled backwards. He groaned as he came to rest at the bottom of the incline. He made a quick check, nothing was broken, but he was sure he'd have a few bruises. As he started to pull himself upright it seemed to him that all this was very familiar, then it struck him. Scott had told him all about the night he'd been bitten. The stampeding deer, finding the body, falling down the incline, then… Stiles heart leapt into his throat as his thoughts were interrupted by a growl. He recognised that kind of growl, he'd heard ones very similar too it many times, it was the growl of werewolf and it was far too close for comfort. Turning his head to his right Stiles made eyes contact with a pair of glowing red eyes.

Stiles scarmbled back as the wolf-like Peter jumped forward he screamed as Peter sunk his teeth into his side. If he was 16-year-old Stiles he probably wouldn't have fought back. But he wasn't that Stiles and he'd faced down worse things than Peter-fucking-Hale. So, he pulled back his arm and punched Peter as hard as he could in the side of his misshapen head. It took two more punches before Peter let him go and jumped back shaking his head. Stiles managed to push himself further away from the psychotic alpha. Breathing heavily and trying not to think about the consequences of the bite on his side, Stiles met his eyes. It must have been his imagination, because there was no way that he saw respect in the eyes of the Alpha as it looked back at him, before turning and running into the night.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. He'd survived, how the hell had it got so out of hand so quickly? He wasn't meant to take Scott place. It was meant to be Scott that got bitten by… Stiles bite back a scream as it suddenly felt as though a spike had been shoved though his head. He clutched at his head, but the pain only lasted a few seconds before it was gone and it was like it had never happened. Okay, what the hell was that? One minute he was thinking about… thinking about the Alpha. No, wait that's not right. Stiles frowned he should know the Alphas name. They'd defeated him and he'd come back again. Stiles could remember everything that the Alpha did, so he should know something as simple as his name, but there was nothing. Just the Alpha. He'd forgotten, just like the creepy robed figures said he would if a decision he made changed the timeline. But he didn't think he'd changed anything, other than being bitten by the Alpha instead of Scott.

Stiles froze, bitten, oh god no. Stiles frantically pull up his shirt to reveal a bite mark, slowly oozing blood. No, no, no, this is not happening. He didn't what to be a werewolf. Every time he'd been offered the bite he'd refused. Even Scott had offered after he'd become a True Alpha. But Stiles had still refused, choosing to remain human. Stiles was pulled out of his freak out by a howl echoing through the woods, reminding him that the Alpha was still around. Jumping to his feet, Stiles ran until he burst out onto the road and narrowly avoided being hit by a speeding car. Stiles just stood there in the middle of the road trying to calm his breathing. After all that and he'd almost been taken out by a car. He ran a hand through his hair and paused at how short it was. Why had he ever had his hair that short? A hysterical giggle passed his lips at such an irrelevant thought. He needed to find his jeep and fall into bed, everything else can wait till tomorrow, that is if the bite didn't kill him first. As he ran back into the woods he never noticed the pair of red eyes watching him.

* * *

 **First before anyone says anything about Stiles being out of charater in thinking about killing Peter, you have to remember what he's just been though and that he's a little** **m** **entally unstable at the moment and it's not going get better for after being turned into a werewolf. Poor Stile is in for a rough ride.  
**

 **Tyess: what is lost when he makes a change will be related to what he's changed. for example in this charpter he made the decision to fight back against Peter and therefore forgot Peters identity. Bigger changer will result in bigger memory loss.**

 **Please review.**

 **SSG**


End file.
